Darkipier
by Mystic Am Wildcat
Summary: it is time to break free. but can Markiplier beat back his foe Darkiplier and protect his friends from Dark's Wrath (Horrible at summary)(will be edited a lot cuz i'm still adding ideas)(please feel free to wright a review i welcome your opinion)


I was in a dark room, I called into the darkness "Hello?" I waited for a reply "Hello Mark. Long time no see huh." I could make out a silhouette in the corner of room it was wearing a pink mustache "Wilfred?" "Well Mark it seems it is the real you not that imposter Darkiplier." I got confused "Darkiplier is just a fan made thing I haven't confirmed his existence yet." "It doesnt matter if you think he is real or not, because he is here." My eyes adjusted to the darkness and I saw that Wilfred had a box in his lap "Is that Tiny Box Tim?" Wilfred looked down and said "what's left of him." I heard weak squeak from the box "Mark is that you?" I walked over and Wilfred placed the mangled box in my arms "yes Tim it's me!" He held up his little hand and touched my face "im glad you didn't forget me mark." I felt tears start running from my eyes " I would never forget you . Now Tim don't die on me Please!" Tim looked up at me with his big blue eyes "I tried to protect you from the Demon like you asked me to, but I... failed you." "No Tiny Box Tim you never failed me and you still haven't." I just sat there as the life slipped out of Tim's frail body. "BAM!" My eyes snapped open and I was in my apartment on the couch soaking wet. I looked up at Wade. "Why am I wet?" "You were acting weird saying some really scary mumbo jumbo." "Well I just dreamt that Tiny Box Tim just died in my arms." "Well you were saying stuff about taking something over and it was really freaky so I tried to shake you awake but that didn't so I poured a bucket of water on your face." I got up and said "i'm going change so I don't get a cold." I turned and blacked out. I opened my eyes and I was in that dark room from my dream I wilfred in the corner still "Wilfred?" He looked and flashed a small Warfstash smile "im glad to see that your ok mark, I got worried you disappeared." Another appeared in the room. "Hello Mark, I am your ego. King Mark." "But I dont want to be a king I just want to make people happy." I said. Another figure appeared in the room. "MARK! Welcome I am Heroplier. I am your inner hero. We are all here to help you defeat Darkiplier, before he get complete control over you. Now Mark you will need to wake up and take control of your body." I then forced my eyes open and I was on top of Wade with my hands around his throat. I quickly let and backed off. I looked at my hands and then at Wade. "What the hell Mark!" Wade said. "I... I... What the fuck just happened." I stuttered. Bob came into the room he looked tired like he just woke "What the hell is going on in here you two?" Wade then got up off the floor and said "Mark just tried to kill me!" Bob looked at me and said "Mark? Are you ok?" My hands started to as I felt a presence in the back of my mind it was Dark he was trying to get control. I then backed away from bob and Wade and sat in a chair. "Tie me down." Bob looked concerned now "Mark? What the hell is wrong?" "Just please tie me down I don't want him to hurt you." Wade then said "him?" "Darkiplier. He wants control over my body." Then Wade came over and tied my hands and feet to the chair.

No dout he was stil confused, I myself don't completely underatand. I found myself in the room . "What is this place?" I finally asked. Heropiler then said "this is where you kept Darkiplier for the longest time now he keeps us when he finds us he locks us in here." "Are there more good personifications of me?" He smiled"yes there is Lightiplier, then there is Crystal Gem Markiplier." "Crystal Gem?" I asked "it is you as character in a cartoon. He is like me but more odd." Heropiler said. I was able to brake out for a second or two but then kicked right out

"Welcome Mark, it's great to see you again. But that means dark is controlling your body. Mark when you feel him trying to take over, you need to think of things that make you feel strong and happy, and silly, think of things that make you feel like you." Then I felt dark loosen his grip. And I forced him out and I gained control. I opened my eyes to see Bob and Wade looking at me "Hey Bob, Hey Wade. What did "i" do"

"uh..." Wade said "I don't think you want to know." My vision went dim and I felt Dark pushing me out. I close my eyes to concentrate on what I love. I opened my eyes. I was in the room with wilfred and hero. I was forced out. I was there for what felt like days. When I felt him slip up and I pushed out. When I opened my eyes I was staring at Bob and Wade in a car. "What the hell?!" I said. I looked up at the driver and passenger,"Guys what are you doing?" "They looked back at me and then looked at each other "is it really you mark?" Wade said "yes!" Bob then said "Wade don't trust him it could be another one of Darkiplier's tricks." "You escaped and we tied you up again." Wade said quietly. Since I had time (being all tied up and all) I sat there and thought about a cage a cage strong enough to hold Darkiplier, it would have to be made out of pure I thought about all the happy times ive had and all the silly funny goofy we have done. Then I thought about darkiplier being in that cage of pure happiness. I heard a faint scream. I think it was Darkiplier in his new prison. I then released Wilfred and hero from Dark's old cell. "Bob, Wade. You can untie me now." I said in a calm im glad thats over. "Its over Darkiplier isn't getting out anytime soon." Wade looked at me "Should I trust him Bob?" Bob pulled the car over and looked at me. "Mark?" Bob said "Yes?" I replied. He got out and opened the back door right next to me. He grabbed the ropes and cut them. My arms and legs were free and i was able to walk around if i wanted too. then bob shut the back door and got back into the driver's seat and drove back to my place. "so…. What happened to darkiplier?" "I dealt with him." I dealt with him right?


End file.
